Cosmicly Connected
by OoOTheGreatPretenderOoO
Summary: Reeny is 16 now and is ready to be a full sailorscout now she must go and find her other scouts and face the her new foe R
1. Chap 1 part a

A/n Hey all this part it short this is more to see if you guys  
will like it I know this fic will turn out well but that's becuz I have written three chap all read  
each very long   
Usagi: hey all I am the MUSE I give her idea so if you have n-e give them to me and I will give  
um to her If you want to know more about each cosmic scout and see some of there PICS goto  
www.geocities.com/sailorcosmics  
  
"Usagi" a black cat with a yellow crescent moon on its forehead said.  
" I already know Luna" A woman with silver/blonde hair that was tied in two perfect buns on  
each side of her head that had beautiful hair cascading from the buns pooling on the floor, she  
was turned toward a big window watching the moon.   
" Then you know what you must do, right?" Luna said  
" Yes I do" she replied  
" I will fetch her" The cat said to leave her to her thoughts until a Young woman entered the  
room this female had two bunny eared shaped buns with pink hair cascading just touching the  
floor. She was the age of 15 she was the Princess of the earth her name was Princess Serenity,  
but the name she normally went by was Reeny." Serenity, daughter, the time has come that the  
new age is to be born, for a new threat is coming and our peace is to end" Neo- Queen Serenity  
explained. " Am I to become sailor Chibi moon again?" She asked her mother  
" No, you are to become sailor Cosmic moon leader of the cosmic soldier, Your first mission  
is to convince their mothers to let them join and to pass their powers on, do you accept"   
" Yes"  
" I knew you would now give me your hands" The girl obeyed she took her mothers hands. She  
could feel the power corse through her veins. " MOON POWER!" she herd her mother yell A  
bright multi-colored light engulfed her, and she transformed her Fuku was much different from  
her Chibi moon one. Her Fuku was black instead of white her skirt Matched it. The Bow and  
Color were Pink. And the line that separated her Body suite and skirt was light purple/pink  
matching her sleeves Light Pink jewels sparkled into place. And a Golden terra with a moon Jem  
on her forehead. As the light works Faded it revealed her mom with silent tears running down her  
face. " mom it's ok I will be careful I promise"   
" I know" Her mom choked out.  
Tell me what you think the next one might  
be longer it all depend on how many reviews I get I hope But this is actually The First Part of the  
Fist Chap. 


	2. Chapter 1 part b

" I am going to the Shrine where Rei is," Reeny announced to her Blue/Grey cat " Not looking like that you're the princess" The cat scowled " I know I am the princess but I am not supposed to look like the princess when I go into town" She had her hair down from the Moon trademark and pinned it by sections on her Head. She had a pair of jeans that where ripped in the knees and pinned and cut to be caprees, her shirt cut off at the bottom to bear her midriff and the sleeves where shredded. Diana (the cat's name) just sighed as Reeny walked out of the room  
" Mom I am home from school" a Girl with Long tan hair pulled into a ponytail called into the shrine. " Alright sweetie" Rei Priestess of the Shrine to others, but she had a secret that was soon to be revealed. She was really Sailor Mars The sailor of fire. The only other people that knew was the other Scouts and her husband whom just passed away last year. Sarah her Daughter had inherited his looks more so than hers, But her son was a spitting image of her give or take. Sure it gets tuff some time rising to kids one that is still a child and one just entering her teen years-.  
  
Her thoughts where interrupted by a knock on the Door. " Come in" She yelled not moving from her spot on the couch. " Rei it is me Reeny w-"She was cut off bye Rei Saying " I Already know and I will after dinner. "Thank-you" Reeny said and walked out " Well that was easy"  
  
Yes yes yes I know it was short but it was longer than the last and the next will be a lil longer Chap 1 Part 3 Meagan and the first battle 


End file.
